The Edge of Glory (песня)
| DS = | album = Born This Way | next = — | previous = "Yoü and I" }} "Edge of Glory" - песня написаная Леди Гагой, Фернандо Гарибэем и DJ White Shadow для альбома Born This Way. 5 мая 2011, радиостанция 96.1 KISS сообщила, что они получат "The Edge of Glory" и сыграют его в понедельник 9 мая. Это первый промо-трек который выступает как часть отсчета на iTunes до выхода альбома Born This Way. Премьера песни прошла на радио за час до релиза на iTunes. Радио сыграло краткую версию (4:20), которую им прислал лейбл Interscope. 11 мая, Гага анонсировала, что это официальный третий сингл с альбом, сразу после того, как за короткий период он достиг первые места. Песня была отослана на американские радиостанции 17 мая. Песня прозвучала в рекламе Google Chrome с участием Гаги, премьера рекламы прошла 22 мая 2011 года во время передачи Saturday Night Live. 24 мая 2011 года было обьявлено, что Гага спот эту песню вместе с Кларенсом Клемонсом в финале шоу American Idol Информация Во время интервью Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Гага сказала, что песня "о последних минутах жизни на земле, момент истины, момент, прежде чем покинуть землю." В этом же интервью Гага сказала, что написала "Edge of Glory" тогда, когда умер ее дедушка. О названии песни стало известно от Стивена Хилла в твиттере. :"И Леди Гага...слуховая энергия которая стала пресной водой. "Edge of Glory"...феноменально!" 7:48 PM Jan 24th via web До выхода названия песни, Гага написала в 2010 году. : "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment with you." 2:52 PM Sep 25th via Twitter for BlackBerry® Гага рассказала в интервью NME, что “''Она вечно недовольна тем что создает. Даже если она скажет, что 'Edge Of Glory' поп-шедевр, когда уже все сказано и готово, и слушая финальный трек, она все равно найдет в нем ошибки и она услышит их.” В интервью E! News, Гага сказала что: : ''"Эта песня о том, как я увидела как умирает мой дедушка, Я считаю, что он смотрит на мою бабушку и понимает, что он был чемпионом в жизни и он в состоянии пойти на этот край славы, который представляет собой грань этого славного момента." Фернандо поговорил об этом треке в интервью The Hollywood Reporter: "Гага и ее семья очень большие фанаты Брюса Спрингстина и группы E-Street Band. Она захотела, чтобы в песне "Edge of Glory" звучал саксофон и она сказала, "Как ты думаешь, сможем ли мы уговорить Кларенса Клемонса?" Я сказал, "Слушай, ты Леди Гага, ты сможешь получить все, что захочешь. Мы смогли его уговорить, и это было здорово. Сразу после этого умер ее дед. Кларенс вьехал в небольшую студию в инвалидной коляске, мы дали ему послушать то, что мы записали, и он сразу записал свою часть."http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/lady-gaga-producer-making-born-193459?page=2 Во время исполнения песни на шоу Howard Stern, Гага сказала: :"В песне идет речь о вашем сердце, которое может никогда не достичь этого момента славы пока вы не умрете." В интервью Опре Уинфри, Гага сказала, что написала песню накануне смерти ее деда, а это значит, что она была написана 24 сентября 2010 года. Критика За час до начала финальной части The Monster Ball Tour Гага отправила 4 трека журналу Rolling Stone для их отзывов. Вот что они сказали по поводу этой песни: :"Эта песня звучит по-настоящему безумно, это очень сильная баллада с тяжелый клубным битом в сочетании с саксофоном Кларенса Клемонса (Clarence Clemons) из группы E Street Band (Клемонс также играет и в песне "Hair"), но звучит это очень естественно. В целом, песня невероятно цепляющая и очаровательная. Этот трек, как никакой другой трек Гаги, претендует на звание хита. Присутствие саксофона делают песню невероятно похожей на рок 80-х годов, но в действительности, его выступление здесь удивительно, и может стать лучшим в его карьере." Коммерческий релиз Физический релиз Германия Цифровой релиз The Remixes Ремиксы *Bare Noize Remix — 3:47 *Cahill Club Remix — 7:26 *Cahill Major Radio Mix — 3:26 *Cahill Minor Club Mix — 7:27 *Chew Fu Glorified Fix (feat. A-Clay) — 2:46 *Desi Hits! Bollywood Remix — 4:26 *Electrolightz Remix — 3:46 *Foster The People Remix — 6:10 *Funkagenda Remix — 7:52 *Porter Robinson Remix — 6:39 *Sultan & Ned Shepard Remix — 6:33 Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Телевидение= Table |-|Веб= Table |-|Радио= Table |-|Туры= Table Текст Google Chrome Фильм был снят 8 мая в Нью-Йорке, режиссером выступила Лориэнн Гибсон. Через несколько часов после выхода ее нового сингла "Edge of Glory" 9 мая, фанаты начали загружать видео YouTube, делая каверы на песню, танцуя или играя на различных инструментах. Позже, Леди Гага попросила фанатов загружать как можно больше видео для своего проекта. Поклонники ответили в течение нескольких минут и загрузили более сотни видео. Вернувшишь в монтажную, редакторы сложили все видео в один фильм. Премьера фильма прошла 18 мая на шоу Saturday Night Live. Музыкальное видео Информация 17 июня 2011, Лориэнн Гибсон рассказала Rap-UpTV, что сьемки третьего сингла с альбома Born This Way начнутся очень скоро. Она также дала подсказку - "Оно будет очень тусклое..." 22 мая 2011, Гага натвиттила фанатам, что готова снимать "The Edge" на следующей неделе и что сценарий уже готов. 27 мая, E! News удалось получить уведомление о том, что проходит кастинг на сьемки. На кастинге требовались "Пуэрториканцы или доминиканцы" которые "должны быть готовы поцеловать Гагу", "Докторов" которые будут носить халаты и черный перчатки", и "мужчин или женщин репортеров", и группу военных." Видео было снято 28-29 мая 2011. Первоначально, Джозеф Канн был нанят в качестве режиссера на три дня сьемок. После слухов о споре между Гагой и Каном, Лориэнн Гибсон сообщила в твиттере, что она на сьемочной площадке и Кан не вовлечен в сьемки. Interscope Records подтвердили, что Гага выступает в качестве режиссера клипа, вместе с Haus of Gaga. Кадры которые были сняты во второй день с участием Гаги и Кларенса вошли в финальное видео которое было выпущено 16 июня в программе So You Think You Can Dance. Во время пресс-конференции в Сингапуре, Гага сказала: "У меня была своя концепция клипа ‘The Edge of Glory’, но как только я залезла на пожарную лестницу в своем наряде, я поняла, что это такое, работать всю жизнь, чтобы достичь верха." Описание Видео начинается с того, что Гага медленно появляется из-за дома на пустынной улице. Когда начинается первый куплет, Гага выходит из окна квартиры на пожарную лестницу в то время как дым валит из окна. Видео в основном состоит из кадров, в которых Гага танцует и поет на улице, на пожарной лестнице, и напротив жилого дома с Кларенсом Клемонсом. Ближе к концу видео, после соло саксофона Клемонса, Гага целует тротуар. Видео заканчивается тем, что Гага снова заходит в дымящуюся квартиру через окно. В интервью Inside the Outside, Гага сказала, что очень скучала по Нью-Йорку, и после выпуска двух предыдущих проектов, она чувствовала себя пустой внутри, и что единственный выход - это вернутся в Нью-Йорке и снова " послать все к черту и лизать улицы," что она и показывает в клипе. TEOG-01.png TEOG-02.png TEOG-03.png TEOG-04.png :Гага: - наряды от Versace, обувь от Versace (Осень 1992) TEOG Set.PNG :Universal Studios Hollywood Фотографии :Фото от Meeno Peluce. Оригинальный концепт http://www.nypost.com/p/blogs/popwrap/what_went_wrong_with_gaga_edge_of_wmc2lz5GRCoX6OoFiTbr4O TEOG Original Production Still 1.jpg TEOG Original Production Still 2.jpg TEOG Original Production Still 3.jpg Участники Персонал *Программирование — Фернандо Гарибэй *Синтезатор — Леди Гага, Фернандо Гарибэй *Гитары — Кареем "Джисус" Девлин Бурне *Саксофон — Кларенс Клемонс *Записана — Дейв Расселл в The Living Room Studios (16 октября 2010 в Осло ) *Записана в The Living Room Studios — Джордж Тандеро и Кен Кнапстад *Микс — Дейв Расселл в Germano Studios (Нью-Йорк ) *Асисстен — Кента Йонесака, Кевин Портер, Ал Карлсон *Мастеринг — Жене Гримальди в Oasis Mastering (Бербанк ) Издательство Сьемочная группа *Креативный директор — Леди Гага *Фэшн-директор — Никола Формичетти *Визажист — Вал Гарланд *Прическа — Фредерик Аспирас *Стилисты — Анна Тревельян, Брендон Максвелл *Маникюр — Айа Фукуда *Саксофон — Кларенс Клемонс *Монтаж — Джарретт Фиджал Упоминания *''Born This Way'' *BMI | Repertoire *Лориэнн о видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни с Born This Way Категория:Синглы Категория:Синглы с Born This Way Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Песни в туре Born This Way Ball Категория:Песни в туре ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball